This invention relates to optical alignment means and more particularly to optical alignment means for aligning an optical fibre accurately with respect to a source of light.
The invention is particularly suitable for the alignment of a monomode optical fibre to a solid state laser as this type of alignment must be accurate to within one or two microns to avoid serious loss of light. Direct alignment methods are difficult as the fibre must be fixed within these tolerances such as by soldering or bonding. These processes can easily result in slight relative movements between the fibre and the laser during setting or curing.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide optical alignment means which will overcome or considerably reduce this problem.